Us In the Game- A SAO fanfiction
by Firestar00 Aegathon
Summary: A few teens get abducted into SAO.


**A/N- Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, thanks idk what else to say except maybe there are 3 authors I write Aegathon, Loranna Writes L** **oranna, and Sky writes her and Dakkren. Oh and I think I have to say this- I DON'T OWN SAO JUST HAVING FUN!**

 **Also I'm the only boy author so YAAAY ME but I do take suggestions.**

Aegathon POV-

My name is Sage. I love playing video games. I am twelve years old, and today a Japanese VRMMO comes out called Sword Art Online. This really cute girl at my school named Victoria bought us both copies and begged me to play with her. Her best friend Iriana is playing too, and we agreed upon a meeting spot. In the Town of Beginnings, there's a small pub. Another friend of mine is meeting up with us. I have a list of what their users are going to be. Victoria is going to be Lorana, and Iriana is going to be Skyria. My other friend is using the user Dakkren. Little did I know that this game would affect my life forever, in more ways than one. I met up with Breanna. "Lorana? Is that you?" I say. The girl turns. Her avatar looks nothing like the gorgeous girl I know. Her hair is dirty blonde with chartreuse eyes. I think I like the irl version better. But then again, I look nothing like myself either. I chose bright orange hair with jet green eyes.

"Yep it's me!" She said. Now that smile I recognised. Only she could smile like that. "Have you seen Skyria?" she said, looking around the tavern. "No, I haven't seen her anywhere." I say. "Oh well, maybe she's just late." Lorana says. "There's Dakkren." she says, pointing towards him. Sure enough, he walks in. Once again, his avatar looks nothing like him. He has dark brown, almost black hair and blueish green eyes. "Hey guys." he says. Suddenly, a lady screams to see that her date is disappearing into plasmic nothingness. The rest of us were soon to follow, only to find ourselves summoned to the main arena. The maker stood above us in a scarlet cloak, floating in the air as error signs started to cover the virtual atmosphere. "What's going on?" Lorana said. "I really wish I knew." I say. Dakkren is missing, and Skyria is nowhere to be found in the crowd. "Greetings players, I am Akihigo Kayaba. I am the creator of Sword Art Online. As you can see, your log-out buttons have disappeared." He said. My eyes widened, and I opened up the menu, praying it was still there. It was gone. The log-out button had disappeared.

Suddenly I turn back to my short brown hair and dark brown eyes, while Lorana changes back to her strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Much better than the avatar, in my opinion. I'm going to stay with her through this death game. "Let's go to the next town over. We can gather supplies and crash there, and level up without jeopardizing ourselves." I say, grabbing her hand. "That's a great idea. We'll make it out of this death game one way or another." She says, and with that we hurried to the next town over.

Dakkren POV-

This sucks. My dark hair and green eyes are gone again, replaced by my shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. Where are the others? I can't find them anywhere. I'm searching in the market place at the town of beginnings. I don't want to die in this game, but I'm certainly not afraid of it. The abandoned streets are dark now. Just as I am about to turn a corner, something grabs me by the mouth, covering it to where I can't speak. "We hear you're a beta tester. If you value your life, you'll cooperate." a woman's voice says from behind. I am a beta tester, the only one out of the four of us. I haven't told anyone, so I'm not sure how they found out. Everything goes black (which is fine, because I'm not racist).

Skyria POV-

After the announcement in the main arena, I ran as fast as I could up the virtual mountain outside the Town of Beginnings. I stand at the top of it, looking down on the valley and the town of beginnings. I can see a little bit of the next town over. "I wish I got to tell my family I love them before I left." I say. I'm not sad, or scared. No way. I am mad.

Mad that some idiot thought it was funny to trap us all in this crazy game. I can't die. Not now, not in this game. I feel like I should take this rage out on the air by screaming. "AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" I exclaim in a high pitched bellow. "Wow, someone is mad." said a voice from behind. I turned to find and older man, with light brownish grey hair in a low ponytail. He was dressed in red and white armor. "Who are you?" I say, wondering how the heck he found me up here. "My name is Heathcliffe. I am planning to found a powerful guild to defeat this game." He said. "If your ideal is to beat the game, then I want to be part of your guild." I say. I added him to my friends list, and formed a party with him. "And this is the guild I'm starting." He said, pulling out his invitation panel in thin air. It popped up in front of me. "The Knights of the Blood Oath?" I ask. "Yes. You could say I'm an expert in this world, I practically own it. If you join me, we will escape this death trap." He says.

From that moment forth, he called me his daughter.

 **Well, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be longer I promise. This story IS SOOOOOOOOOO LIT!**

 **-Firestar00**


End file.
